Five Nights at Candy's: Remastered
Info= Five Nights at Candy's: Remastered Five Nights at Candy's: Remastered is a Point and Click survival horror game, which is also a fan game of Five Nights at Freddy's, but Five Nights at Candy's timeline is set after Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The Player will have to survive through five nights (If 6th Night and Custom Night may be out) from 12AM to 6AM without getting caught by the animatronics. The Game is set in a Location which may be known as "Candy's Burgers & Fries" where the Animatronics roam around, hunting the player. The game has a total of 7 animatronics, the characters being known as: Candy The Cat, Cindy The Cat, Blank, Penguin, Chester The Chimpanzee, Old Candy, RAT, and possibly hinting at the CAT from FNAC 2. As revealed by FusionZGamer, a glitchy Shadow Candy has been revealed. The Player will have to watch the Animatronics through the Cameras with a Monitor, making sure they know where they are to keep surviving until 6AM. The Creator of the Game said there will be Five Nights at Candy's 2 and a third installment. There is a total of 13 Cameras within the Building. FNAC 1, FNAC 2 and FNAC 3, and FNAC:R are the only games of the series as of now. Summary No company is without a rival. Freddy Fazbear's New Pizzeria has closed for good. And so, another restaurant is going to take its place in the world of entertainment. What could go wrong? - Emil Notes *The game takes place in 1987, after the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *You play as Mary Schmidt. This might also be a reference to Mike Schmidt, the night guard from Five Nights at Freddy's. *The current lineup of animatronics are Candy, Cindy, Chester, Blank (although he is from the previous generation), and the Penguin. These animatronics are friendly to children, but act creepily to adults, just like the animatronics in FNAF2. *Old Candy, RAT and Blank are seemingly from the first generation of Candy animatronics, but RAT could very well be even older due to his withered appearance in the cam feeds where Blank and Old Candy look brand new. *Old Candy and Blank has unchanged AI from their original state, however RAT's has significantly changed, either through tampering, being haunted, having a human inside him (this is the most likely cause because of his jumpscare), etc. It might be worth mentioning that his jumpscare sound is eerily similar to several children screaming at once. *The previous night guard attacked the Blank animatronic with a wrench, causing it to be somewhat destroyed, yet the children don't mind it. The guard obviously attacked the Blank animatronic because it smashed through the guard's window. This night guard tried to warn the phone guy about the behaviour of the animatronics, but he was dismissed as paranoid. *Mary fell asleep on the job at a robot factory, many months or even years prior to her job at Candy's. This led to several children being murdered in the robot machine by RAT. He was supposed to be stopped by Mary, but she wasn't awake to do that. *The parts that are covered in blood were used to make Candy and Cindy, hence why the Puppet points to them after the murder, in a seemingly "you did this to them" manner. We can probably assume that the other parts for the other animatronics are also haunted by the child blood. *The children who died in the factory have haunted Mary for "killing them", even though RAT was the one who did the actual crime. However, as we can tell from the cutscenes, there is no evidence that RAT did it because the cameras were not recording the instances. *Tragedy Puppet seems to represent Mary and her guilt, due to the "MY" and "YOUR" being used synonymous. *Shadow Candy is relevant to the story, however so far his role is still unknown. *Shadow Candy, Vinnie from FNAC 1 and RAT (except the final jumpscare frame) all have the same eyes. The reason why this is is still unknown. *The origami cat, so far, has not one mention of him in the phone calls, or literally anywhere else. It's down to us to figure out what the origami cat means in the real world: *It is very likely that Mary has begun work at Candy's in order to find out what happened at the factory when she fell asleep. Origami cats are symbolic representations of wisdom and willingness to obtain knowledge. The cat could be around the restaurant to remind Mary that she is doing the right thing and that she will soon realize what happened to cause her hauntings. *"YOU R DEAD" on the calendar is just a threat from the children who died in the factory. Mary is not actually dead. ru:Five Nights at Candy's: Remastered FNaC:R